Bürgen des Heldenmuts
fr:Une preuve de bravoureen:Proof of Valor Lösungsweg Ihr müsst 20 Unterschriften von Rittern in Süd-San d'Oria (R) sammeln. Unterschriften geben: * Machionage (C-6) * Louxiard (G-7) * Illeuse (H-9) * Andagge (H-9) oben * Aissaville (I-7) * Daigraffeaux (I-11). * Elnonde (K-9) * Loillie (K-9) oben * Remiotte (L-10) * Mailleronce (M-6) Frage-und-Antwort Unterschriften: * Corseihaut (F-6), wird euch 6 Fragen stellen, und abhängig von eurer Antwort könnt ihr bis zu 6 Unterschriften bekommen. Antworten: **Uwe Prien **Mythril Musketeers **Klara Bester **Robel Akbel **Twelve **Choh Moui * Aurfet (G-9) oben, wird euch 4 Fragen stellen, und abhängig von eurer Antwort könnt ihr bis zu 6 Unterschriften bekommen. Antworten: **Yrvaulair S Coussereaux **Febrenard C Brunnaut **Valaineral R Davilles **Knights of the Rustwing Hawk. * Vichauxdat (I-8), wird euch 3 Fragen stellen, und abhängig von eurer Antwort könnt ihr bis zu 6 Unterschriften bekommen. Fragen & Antworten: **Wie viele Orceinheiten sind über Quon verstreut? ***Drei **Wie lautet der Name der Einheit, die unter der Leitung des Orcish allgemeinen One-eyed Gwajboj in der Schlacht von Jeuno geführt wurde? ***Gutrenders **Wie ist der Name des Orcanführers, der die Orc Hosts auf Quon anführt? ***Grradhod *Farouel (K-7), wird euch 3 Fragen stellen, und abhängig von eurer Antwort könnt ihr bis zu 6 Unterschriften bekommen. Fragen & Antworten: **...Lest you have the ill fortune of stumbling into one of those fell creatures that prowl the Beaucedine Glacier. ***Smilodons **And not to mention the dreadful beasts that call Xarcabard their home... ***Gnoles **But of all the fearsome creatures that inhabit the glacier and Xarcabard both, none curdles the blood more than... ***Ghosts Unterschriften mit einem Auftrag * Rongelouts N Distaud (I-9), möchte eine Gnole-Kralle. You will then be challenged to a game of rock paper scissors. This is similar to BCG training in Promotion: First Lieutenant, except instead of Beetle, Crab, Ghost, it's Volcanic Rock(Rock), Scorpion Stinger(Scissor), and Nether Vellum (Paper). You will receive 35 signatures if you win 3 rounds. **Rongelouts N Distaud wird in jeder Runde Emotionen zeigen, er benutzt Rock, Scorpion, oder Vellum. (Ihr müsst ihm genau anshen, der Emotionstext wird nicht angezeigt.) ***Er benutzt /point, er wird den Volcanic Rock wegwerfen. (Rock, Use Paper (Nether Vellum) to win.) ***Er benutzt /think, er wird den Scorpion Stinger wegwerfen. (Scissor, Use Rock (Volcanic Rock) to win.) ***Er benutzt /poke, er wird den Nether Vellum wegwerfen. (Paper, Use Scissor (Scorpion Stinger) to win.) * Coucheutand (I-8), möchte ein Stück Ausrüstung eines besiegten Orcs. **Orc-Axt = 5 Unterschriften **Orc-Helm / Orc Pauldron = 10 Unterschriften **Gold-Orcmaske = 15 Unterschriften * Eumielle (I-9), fragt nach einem Angler's Cassoulet und wird euch 12 Unterschriften geben. * Sabiliont (I-11), möchte Gysahl Greens ** 3 Stacks von Gysahl Greens = 9 Unterschriften ** 4 Stacks von Gysahl Greens = 10 Unterschriften ** 8 Stacks von Gysahl Greens = 12 Unterschriften * Hauberliond (H-9), möchte Crossbow Bolts. **1 Stack von = 9 Unterschriften **2 Stacks von = 10 Unterschriften **3 Stacks von = 11 Unterschriften **4 Stacks von = 12 Unterschriften Nachdem ihr mind. 20 Unterschriften gesammelt habt, müsst ihr das Gebiet erenut Betreten und mit Raustigne (I-7) für eine Zwischensequenz sprechen. * Habt ihr versehentlich die Option "Noch mehr Unterschriften sammeln" gewählt, müsst ihr noch einmal zonen und wieder mit ihm sprechen. *120 ist die höchste Anzahl. Liste der Unterschriften : Die Belohnung ist abhängig von der Anzahl der gesammelten Unterschriften: *20 - 29: keine Belohnung *30 - 40: Ochsenblut-Orb *41 - 80: Foulard *81 - 99: Angel Skin Orb *100 - 119: Orichalcum-Barren *120: Molybdenum-Barren category:Missionen Kategorie:Flügel der Göttin-Missionen